


Backroom Dealings

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: For Admiral's Eyes Only [1]
Category: The Adventures of Toni & Dax
Genre: Acrobatics, Aliens, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Axel's Shady Past TM, Boys Kissing, Cum Play, Flirting, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Pining Turns to Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Science Fiction, So Not Subtle, Stripping, Sub-Cannon, Teasing, The Author Can Confirm, This Definitely Happened At Some Point, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: "I want a redhead.""Well, sir, it looks like that can--""I want that redhead."Or: The Time Ankiline Caught Axel Undercover





	Backroom Dealings

The walls of the building were covered in pulsing lights and shifting patterns, the surround-sight walls all set to colorful, organic patterns that mimicked flora and fauna textures—peacock feathers and Birds of Paradise—all geared toward enticing the passersby to enter the temple of forbidden delights: _Pulsar_.

The club was, for the most part, one of the more reputable ones on Iona, and kept their main dealings well above board. They had only been investigated once, for underage dancers, and had promptly taken the necessary steps to ensure it did not happen again.

Ankiline was less concerned with the reputation of his slum of choice and more concerned with the wide variety of dancers and pleasures he could find within _Pulsar_. The club boasted a wide range of species and genders, and had one of the best bartenders this side of Iona.

He had been to the club a few (dozen) times before, and enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere that it boasted. The dancers were all engaging and fun to chat with (and watch), and as an Admiral, he had the distinct privilege of being let into any of the private rooms he chose.

Strictly speaking, the club was not licensed to be a brothel, but since the clients who took advantage of that side of the club could never be named or identified (and most sat in the Federation), they all collectively turned a blind eye to what happened in the back rooms, and let what was private stay private.

Iratosh slipped into the club with a sigh, the cool air and pulsing lights washing over him as he moved to the front desk, the scantily-clad Fellian behind the desk perking up as she saw him.

“Welcome back, Admiral!” she greeted with a smirk. “What can I help you find today?”

“I want a redhead,” Iratosh smiled, winking at her. “Male, if you have one. Any kind.”

She nodded and quickly consulted her screen, tail flicking in time to the beat of the music as she scrolled through the list of available dancers.

Iratosh took a moment to glance through the club as he waited; eyes roaming over several figures before they alighted on one that made his heart skip a beat.

“Well, sir, it looks like that can—”

“I want _that_ redhead,” Iratosh interrupted her, nodding to a familiar man swaying to the beat on a pole near the back of the club.

Even from this distance, Iratosh could recognize the tattoo that graced his shoulder and neck, his hair pulled up and back as he slid to a crouch against the pole, legs spreading as he rolled his hips forward slowly.

Suddenly their eyes locked, and Axel _winked_ , Iratosh letting out an involuntary sound.

“Oh, Laine, yes. He’s quite popular, one of our newer dancers… If you would like to take a seat by his stage, I can let him know you would like to request him,” the Fellian supplied. “May I get you something to drink, sir?”

“A G&T, please,” Ankiline smiled. “Thank you again.”

He handed her his card, and she bowed as she accepted it, keeping it at the front desk while she opened up a tab for him, adding the dance and the drink to the charge.

“Booth three is open, sir. I will add it to your tab so you may tip as you like.”

“Thank you,” he winked to her, sauntering over to the stage.

Axel had pushed himself back up to his feet already, and was slowly walking around the pole, using one arm to pull himself up, catching his feet around the base so he could slowly twirl around the pole, his muscles shifting and bunching under the tanned skin.

Ankiline settled into the booth, his drink appearing a moment later, and hummed as Axel flicked his gaze up to the small screen above him, checking the request information and chuckling at what he saw. He slipped slowly back down the pole, in a slow spiral, ending with his back toward Ankiline. He bent backward, arching his legs through the air as he dismounted the stage, turning to face the Admiral with a smirk.

“Fancy seeing you here, _Laine_ ,” Ankiline greeted. “Imagine my surprise at seeing your handsome face up on stage.”

“With all due respect, _Admiral_ ,” he purred. “I’m not stupid. You knew where I was stationed for this job; this wasn’t an accident. Now, sit back, try to relax, and enjoy this. We both know you want to.”

Iratosh had a brief moment of panic as Axel invaded his space in the booth, slipping snugly into his lap; legs managing to bracket the Repatian’s much larger hips. The tiny black shorts he was wearing stretched conveniently, and suddenly there was very little left to the imagination.

Axel rolled his chest forward slowly, snapping his hips forward as they followed, and Ankiline squeaked in surprise.

“Axel, really, this isn’t—”

“Isn’t what, regulation?” he breathed against his neck as he leaned forward, bare chest brushing over Ankiline’s shirt. “Nah, it’s not, but that’s okay. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Axel’s hands shifted up his shoulders to play along the thin spines that graced Iratosh’s head and neck, his tongue involuntarily flickering out and brushing over Axel’s neck. The redhead chuckled and pressed in closer, invading Ankiline’s space further, blotting out the rest of the club.

“Axel, we could get into a lot of trouble if—”

“Backroom?”

“ _What_?”

“Backroom,” Axel repeated. “No one will see us back there.”

Ankiline stared at him for a long moment before downing the rest of his drink, and making the necessary payment on his tab, “Backroom.”

Axel turned sinuously in the Repatian’s lap, back arching as he stood, rolling his body forward with a wink over his shoulder. “You came here for a show after all, Admiral; lemme give you one.”

He stood and trailed after Axel as the redhead wove his way through the tables and other stages toward a small black door tucked away in the corner. He tapped a code into the keypad and confirmed it with a hand print before he opened the door and slipped inside.

The hallway led from the main stages to different backrooms with various stages and bedding inside. Ankiline had only been back here once before, and that had been when he had come out to his family, his eldest brother paying for a private room so Ankiline could, as his brother had said “come out in style”.

Axel led him to a room at the end, a bright blue door that he opened with another code into the keypad and a wink over his shoulder as he opened it. He gave a little half-bow as he motioned Iratosh in, and the Admiral rolled his eyes as he slipped inside, taking in the cool colors of the interior and the very plush couch set on one end, opposite a tiny stage and pole.

“Is this to your liking, Admiral?” Axel asked with a chuckle, pushing him toward the couch.

“Uh, yes, it’s…”

He trailed off as Axel stripped off the black bracers he had been wearing on his wrists, and stretched with a sigh.

“Not fair,” Ankiline finished instead.

“I’ve had a long day,” Axel winked. “But I assume you have too, judging by how eager you looked when you walked in the door.”

“I had to listen to Cadmus rant for two hours about my misconduct that was actually just me covering his ass.”

“Ouch,” Axel grinned. “Well, let me help you unwind, then, Admiral.”

“Axel, you _really_ don’t need to—“

“Sit back, relax, let me do my thing,” the grin is wider now as Axel slips slowly into his lap again, a flash of his eyes starting music in the background as he starts to sway his hips to the beat subtly. “I’m really good at this, but that’s no surprise to you, is it, Ira?”

He shakes his head as Axel grins again, hips moving with more conviction, popping forward with each drumbeat, earning a noise from Ankiline he wishes he could deny.

“Can… May I touch you?”

“You’ve been dying to for five years, now seems as good a time as any.”

Ankiline manages a laugh as he slides his hands up Axel’s thighs to trace the curve of his ass and the sharp angles of his hips, pulling him down and against him, a burst of delicious friction making them both purr.

He catches himself before he leans forward to catch that delicious smirk with his lips. “Axel, I’m not going to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. That’s not why I came here tonight.”

“Funny thing,” he whispers, and suddenly his lips are on Ankiline’s, soft and warm, and everything he ever dreamed them to be. “I’m more comfortable here than I was on that floor. Come on, you’re doing me a favor here, keeping me busy back here. Lemme pay you back for it.”

Ankiline only manages to open his mouth before Axel’s mouth is back on his, eager and a little desperate, and Iratosh realizes he isn’t the only one who’s had a long day. Part of him flinches at the thought that he is indirectly responsible for whatever discomfort Axel has had to endure today, and in the split-second it takes for Axel to press just a little closer, moan a little into his mouth, he’s decided he’s going to do whatever it takes to give Axel the best night of his life.

“I wanna get you off. I can do that, it’s in the job description.”

A strangled noise, stuck between a moan and a growl, is torn from Ankiline’s throat and Axel just _grins_.

“Wanna cum for me, Ira? You could probably cover me in the stuff.”

Ankiline holds his gaze for a long moment, waiting until he’s sure the Enforcer means what he says before he manages a tiny nod.

“So, Admiral, wanna see me in white for once, instead of black?”

Iratosh has the presence of mind to catch at Axel’s hips again before he can slide from his lap, pulling him into as soft a kiss as his fevered mind can manage.

“Paint me with your cum, Admiral,” Axel is _begging_ now, and it hurts to hear. “Make me beautiful.”

“You already are.”

He laughs, and it sounds real, like the way he does with the squad, and his heart clenches.

“But, Jove, I’m not going to turn down that offer. If you want that? Cause I want that.”

“Ira,” there’s a spark in his eyes and a curve to his grin that makes Iratosh quake. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want this.”

Axel bites his bottom lip, winking, and slips to his feet, bending back into a handspring, his muscles rippling as he holds himself still and straight before he lowers his legs back to earth.

“Jove,” Iratosh laughs. “Did they teach you that here?”

“No,” he laughs. “But it helps, doesn’t it?”

“It certainly doesn’t hurt,” Iratosh manages with a smirk.

“You need to get out of those clothes,” Axel smirks back. “Want help?”

Iratosh can’t even reply before Axel’s eyes are flaring blue, and the metallic tubing that ran along the back wall is snaking forward and pulling Ankiline to his feet, sliding down his shirt and popping buttons out of place, belt ripped open and off, pants slowly tugged down and away.

Ankiline does moan, then, deep and guttural, powerless in the face of Axel showing off.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Axel grins. “Like when I go all blue-eyed and badass.”

Iratosh manages a nod as cold metal slides along his chest and slips his shirt off, his pants following soon after.

“Have a seat, Admiral,” Axel directs, guiding him back to the couch with a wave of his hand, the metal doing as he bids. “Get that lovely cock out and play with yourself while you watch me dance, mmkay?”

Iratosh moves on instinct, sliding off his boxers and taking himself in hand. The display of power has him at half-mast and already panting, and he hates how weak he is when it comes to Axel.

The redhead smirks again, swinging himself up onto the pole effortlessly, twirling around it once before he wraps his leg around it, bending back and out from the pole, holding himself perfectly horizontal, out and away from the pole, slowly spinning as he slid back toward the floor.

Iratosh sets a rhythm with his hand that matches the tempo of the music, his hips jumping whenever Axel looks at him, licking his lips as he hooks his arms back up over his head. In a quick motion, axel pulls himself back up onto the pole, head to the ground, legs spreading out wide before one curls around the pole and he slides back down again, landing in a handstand.

A few steps into the handstand, he curls into another handspring and catapults himself forward, landing in front of Ankiline.

“Want these shorts off, Ira?”

He nods and Axel winks.

“Then take ‘em off.”

Axel replaces Iratosh’s hand on his cock with his own, a groan ripping from the Admiral’s throat at the change in texture and pressure as he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Axel’s shorts and tugs them down slowly.

Axel hisses at the sudden cool air on his throbbing member, but moans as Ankiline traces his thumb up the underside of his cock, smirking up at the redhead.

“You already done?”

“Not even close.”

Axel is suddenly back in his lap, guiding Iratosh’s hand around them both, gasping at the friction as he continues to move his hips to the music, hands trailing over his chest and neck, moaning softly as he continued to touch himself. Ankiline leaned forward as Axel began to whine his name, claiming the Enforcer’s mouth with his own, a growl leaving him as he moved faster to the music, a whimper leaving Axel as he pressed forward, their chests colliding and a groan leaving the redhead at the texture of scales now teasing over his nipples.

“ _Fuck_ , Ira, you’re… This feels…”

“Yeah, yeah, beautiful, you’re doing great,” Iratosh chuckles against his tattooed throat, pulling him closer, mouth hungry to taste him. “How’re you feeling?”

“ _Close_ ,” he manages, and that’s all the warning Ankiline needs.

“Still want me to paint you in white?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Then get on your knees, beautiful.”

Axel slid his hips backward, sinking onto the floor as he peppered kisses down Iratosh’s chest and cock, earning little gasps and groans before he licked a broad stripe up the underside of Iratosh’s length.

“ _Oh_ , maybe next time,” he grins. “But I wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty mouth. Not when I want to hear you beg for me, Axel.”

“Please, Admiral,” Axel mewls and squirms back onto his knees, length pumped and teased. “Cum for me, cum all over me. Paint me in white, let me see you cum for me, please, Ira, I want to feel you all over me…”

Iratosh took a moment to appreciate the vision that Axel made on his knees, panting, lips bruised and red, his chest covered in tiny little red scratches, length weeping precum and ready to burst. All it takes to send him toppling over the edge is another little sound from Axel, the redhead worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes locked on Iratosh’s as he mouthed a last request.

“ _Please, Ira_.”

It started with a crackle of sensation down his spine, a jolt of electricity that shot through him and pooled in his belly, his breath hitching as his hand stuttered and sped up, urging him over the edge.

“Cum with me.”

Axel moaned and nodded, hand quickening against his length as Iratosh’s did the same, his orgasm slamming into him with the force of a hurtling star cruiser. He fought to keep his eyes open, watching as Axel’s head snapped back as his own orgasm rippled through him, his chest heaving as he bit his lips on a broken cry.

His eyes snapped back open as he looked to Iratosh, eager and waiting, Iratosh following soon after, pumping himself out all over Axel. He came in long streams of creamy white, splashing over Axel’s chest and shoulder, careful to avoid his open mouth and blazing blue eyes.

He panted as he finished, moaning as he looked back over Axel: kiss-swollen lips, heaving, cum-covered chest, and feral grin. A splash of white had managed to get onto his face, edging toward his mouth, and Axel’s tongue flicked out to lick it away.

“Not fair.”

“Not my fault you’re a messy shot.”

“Shut your mouth, Ghislaine.”

“Make me, Ankiline.”

He was on top of Axel in an instant, mouth on his, a moan rumbling out of them both as their chests made contact again, sliding against one another, slick with sweat and cum. Ankiline pulled back to stare down at the redhead, eyes searching for a hint of regret or doubt.

He found none, and a smile spilled onto his face.

“So, how long do I have this backroom for?”

“Long as you want, Admiral.”

“There a shower back here?”

“Nicest one this side of Iona.”

“Let’s get cleaned up, then.”

“Together?” he would swear Axel sounded hopeful, and his heart clenched in his chest.

“Together,” he confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood


End file.
